The object underlying the invention is to develop the known methods and devices further.
To achieve said object, a method according to the invention comprises the features of a method for handling containers, in particular cardboard boxes, for groups of objects, in particulars packages, wherein the objects are inserted one after another into the container and are deposited there in an ordered formation, and wherein the containers are held ready in each case by a handling device, in particular a cardboard box robot, for the insertion of the objects, characterized in that in each case several containers are held ready at the same time by the handling device so that they can be filled with objects. It is accordingly provided that in each case several containers are held ready at the same time by the handling device so that they can be filled with objects.
The advantage of said solution, in particular, is that the filling operation runs altogether faster as a smaller number of cardboard box changing operations is necessary. Said solution is also more cost-efficient than the prior art solution of using several handling devices which in each case handle one cardboard box at a time. As a result, the throughput could certainly also be increased but a corresponding number of additional handling devices would be necessary for this purpose.
A further characteristic can consist in that the containers are held ready at a spacing from one another so that they can be grasped by means of the handling device, wherein the spacing between the containers with respect to one another when being held ready corresponds to the spacing between the containers with respect to one another during the subsequent filling process.
It can preferably be provided that the containers are held by pneumatically operating gripping members when being held ready so that they can be grasped by the handling device, wherein the containers are preferably first of all accumulated and in each case grasped by a gripping member and are then moved to the spacing with respect to one another by corresponding movement of at least one gripping member.
According to a preferred exemplary embodiment, it is provided that at least one container is grasped at an inner wall by a gripping member, and that the gripping member is displaced laterally by means of the gripping member so as to space the container from an adjacent container, and that, during the subsequent removal out of the container, the gripping member is initially moved away from the inner wall and then withdrawn.
A further characteristic can consist in that the objects are supplied on a feed conveyor and are then shifted at an angle, in particular transversely, on a cross conveyor, and that, as a result of abutting against stops, the objects are held ready in the region of the cross conveyor at a spacing with respect to one another which corresponds to the spacing between containers.
According to a preferred further development, it is provided that at least one stop is arranged in an immovable manner, and that at least one further stop is arranged so as to be movable and is moved into the conveying path of the objects in order to position an object at a predefined spacing to another object which abuts against the immovable stop.
In a particularly preferred development of the method, it is provided that the objects are supplied on a central feed conveyor and are shifted onto two cross conveyors and from there are inserted into the containers, wherein each cross conveyor has associated therewith in each case one handling device, and the handling devices hold containers ready for filling in an alternating manner and deposit them one after another on a conveying device for filled containers.
A device according to the invention for achieving the object mentioned in the introduction comprises a handling device, in particular a cardboard box robot, for the insertion of the objects, characterized in that in each case several containers are held ready at the same time by the handling device so that they can be filled with objects. It is accordingly provided that the handling device comprises means, in particular one or several gripping heads, for holding several containers ready at the same time, preferably for filling them simultaneously with objects.
According to a preferred embodiment of the device, the following features are provided:
a) a preferably central feed conveyor for supplying the objects,
b) one or several cross conveyors connecting to the feed conveyor for discharging the objects in a lateral manner,
c) stops in the region of the cross conveyors for stopping the objects at a spacing with respect to one another which corresponds to the spacing between the containers held ready by the handling device,
d) gripping members for holding several containers ready to be grasped by a handling device.
According to an advantageous embodiment, it can be provided that two cross conveyors extend on both sides of the feed conveyor, and that each cross conveyor has associated therewith one handling device for holding in each case several containers ready so that said containers can be filled simultaneously with objects.
It is preferably provided that both handling devices remove the containers in each case in pairs one after another from a central cardboard box station.
A further characteristic can consist in that in the region of the or of each cross conveyor a handling device for the objects, in particular a package robot, is provided for conveying the same into the containers, wherein the objects are preferably pushed by means of the handling device over a guiding member which projects into the containers that are held ready, wherein insertion aids are preferably provided for holding open folding tabs of the containers.
According to a preferred embodiment, it is provided that gripping heads of the handling device for the containers grip several containers simultaneously and handle them for filling.
According to a further preferred embodiment, it is provided that the or each handling device for the objects is set up for handling several objects simultaneously, wherein the number of objects handled simultaneously corresponds to the number of containers that are simultaneously held ready.